TU DIARIO
by Unipony
Summary: nunca pense que esas cosas pensabas de mi tu diario me demostro que me quieres bajo tu cama tus secretos vi tokoXtsunami entren xD


Bueno es otro fic mio y se me olvido poner algo en los otros los personajes de inazuma eleven o super once no me pertenecen son de level 5 , espero que les guste tiene OoC no se cuanto pero tiene.

Amor secreto.

Era un día soleado sin entrenamiento y pensé por que no ir a visitar a toko, después de todo es mi amiga y es my linda a si que me aliste son una camisa blanca para combinar con mi pelo rosa y un pantalón de jeans holgados con unas zapatillas anchas y me dirigí a su casa.

que podrá estar haciendo toko – pensé para mi mismo caminando con las manos en los bolsillos pasando por las calles – yo creo que esta las tareas no se toko es muy aburrida-dije-bueno hasta que no o vea no se , pero tendré que ir a su otra casa parece por que nos dijo claramente que se iría de casa de su padre por algunos días para ir al campo-finalice mi conclusión

Pov Normal.

Un chico pelirrosa tocaba iba por entremedio de los árboles del campo y llego a una casa normal muy linda de paredes azules por fuera y una ventana que daba a una habitación, el chico se acerco a la ventana y daba a una pieza color rosa pálido con una cama para 1 y una tele pequeña, la ventana estaba abierta.

esta es la habitación de toko –dijo el tsunami apoyándose en la ventana-y esta abierta-pensó el-entrare por aquí y la asustare-pensó malévolamente entrando por la ventana a la pieza.

La pieza era amplia ya que no tenia muchas cosas solo una cama, una mesita de noche al lado de esta un mueble para la ropa y una tele pequeña encima

-que linda esta la habitación –balbuceo tsunami –donde estará toko-pregunto tsunami.

Tsunami se acerco a la puerta y la abrió cuidadosamente para no hacer demasiado ruido.

-e-es to-toko-tartamudeo el chico –pe-pero e-esa ro-ropa – tartamudeo nuevamente el chico al ver a toko en nos short ajustados violetas una polera de tirantes blanca y unas sandalias piel, el pelo lo tenia liso por una extraña razón liso y recogido en una cola.

Tsunami Pov.

-que esta haciendo-me pregunte a mi mismo al ver que ella estaba prendiendo la tele de el living con el control remoto y subiéndole el volumen ya que cada vez sonaba mas fuerte.

si súper juniors me encanta esta canción-empezó a bailar alocadamente por todo el living cantando esa canción me reí y ella paro en seco yo entre a la habitación lo mas rápido posible y choque con la mesa de noche haciendo mas ruido ,se venia acercando sentía sus pasos hacia mi lo único que pude hacer fue esconderme debajo de la cama vi hacia fuera y vi un librito lo tome y lo escondí con migo para que no sospechara

Fin Tsunami Pov.

Toko Pov.

Prendí la televisión a mi canal de música favorito siempre lo pongo para relajarme un poco y estaban tocando mi canción favorita de súper juniors y le subí el volumen.

si súper juniors me encanta esta canción –grite menos mal que estaba sola me moriría de vergüenza si alguien me viera bailando alocadamente por todo mi living con estas prendas llevaba un short violeta ajustado, una polera a tirantes blanca y unas sandalias, este día decidí tomarme el pelo en una cola, empecé a cantar la canción todavía bailando y escuche algo proveniente del pasillo y pare , me di la vuelta y no había nadie cuando me dispuse a bailar nuevamente escuche un ruido de mi pieza fui caminando hacia mi pieza y nada .

uf me asuste, se esta haciendo tarde mejor me pondré mi pijama-dije .

Tsunami Pov.

Que estaba haciendo dijo que se pondría la pijama o mi dios fue mala idea venir toko se cambiara y yo aquí pero no esta mal esta my linda, pero que pienso ,de repente veo unos short en el suelo eran los shor que llevaba puestos recién y ahora la polera en el suelo o que voy hacer bueno es solamente la ropa ,y veo bajar un brasier ,me tape la boca para no grita o reírme no se para que.

Fin Tsunami Pov.

Toko Pov.

Empecé por sacarme mi pantalón, luego procedí con mi polera y después con mi brasier fui a buscar mi pijama al cajón este consistía en un shor pequeño blanco con puntos

grises y una polera a tirantes blanca muy revelador ,no se en que estaba pensando cuando le permití a rika comprármelo de verdad me arrepiento . Pero bueno me lo puse y me acosté en mi cama a ver televisión .

Tsunami Pov.

Estaba caminando de espaldas a la cómoda se veía sus bragas y su espalda desnuda creo que me sangra la nariz es la primera vez que noto que es muuuy linda y nada que envidiar a las demás chicas .se puso su pijama creo que volví a sangrar era como decir muy revelador constaba de un pantalón blanco muy corto blanco con puntos grises y una polera a tirantes blanca luego de vestirse camino hacia la cama y se acostó .estaba viendo tele un programa de música como iba a salir ahora.

-como saldré ahora-pensé preocupado –tendré que esperar-pensé en la solución-pero estoy aburrido-pensé pero luego recordé el librito lo tome y leí la portada –diario de toko decía en letras doradas el librito era lila trate de abrirlo pero tenia que abrirlo con una llave cuando recordé el truco que me había enseñado tachimukai para abrir las cosas con candados.

No tenia algún palito para abrirlo pero en el suelo había una traba simple la tome y la metí en la ranura donde tendría que ir la lleve la moví un poco y magia lo había abierto.

-genio-me dije a mi mismo-veamos que es lo que piensa toco-susurre en un susurro inaudible.

Empecé a leer nada interesante solo lo que pensaba de su padre hasta que llege a una pagina donde arriba decía amor secreto no lo pensé dos veces y empecé a leer

Amor secreto

Querido diario hoy te digo cual es mi amor secreto en un momento pensé que era endo pero creo que no es solo una admiración el chico que me gusta es otro es muy lindo y alegre , muy divertido pero yo no le gusto lo se ,se le nota no se por que pienso que me enamore de un chico que le gusta otro chico siempre anda con el ,lo apoya en todo y a mi no me mira de verdad creo qe es gay pero me sigue gustando.

Leí todo eso estaba intrigado estaba que era fubuki ya que es alegre y divertido pero el con goenji bueno eso ,seguí leyendo.

Bueno a mí me gusta tsunami.

Estaba helado de verdad le gustaba y lo peor creía que era gay no eso no ,me tape la boca antes de gritar me clame y segi leyendo.

El siempre esta con tachimukai y creo que no soy nada para el siempre que me quiero acercar viene tachimukai y lo lleva según el a entrenar yo se que es mentira por que la otra vez se me acerco y me dijo que tsunami era suyo y que no me acercara.

Que no podía ser tachimkai me quería como algo mas que solo un amigo esta vez me mordí el brazo para no gritar me calme un poco y seguí leyendo

Creo que aceptare la oferta de kido y saldré con el haber como resulta bueno eso es diario adios

Fecha: 12 de junio

Estaba a tiempo de aclarar todo hoy era 12 eso significaba que mañana podría arreglar todo salio de la cama cuidadosamente y reviso s estaba dormida y claramente estaba dormida tenia los ojos cerrados y decía entre sueños ''no,no'' así que me levante y deje el diario en el velador y Salí por la puerta mañana seria un gran día para mis sentimientos pero que sentimientos de verdad estaba sintiendo eso por toko sentía celos de kido y rabia por tachimukai y ¿amor por toko? Todo lo arreglaría mañana


End file.
